


Three Musketeers

by aaalex21



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers (1993)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance, Spies, sword fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaalex21/pseuds/aaalex21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow D'Artagnan on his journey to become a musketeer like his father, but there are many obstacles in the way. For example, the musketeers have disbanded? What will he do now? How can he, a poor boy, make a difference in the conflict arising?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

D'Artangan is a young man of twenty-one. He has blonde-brown hair with dark blue eyes. He is not the most masculine man ever but he can hold his own. The most important detail about him is that he is a very proud man. He doesn't take criticism lightly. If someone makes a comment that offends him, he will fight that person to the death. The reason he is like this is because he never really knew his mother or father or, actually, remember them at all.

He was raised by a priest, who really wasn't a priest, priest, he just had a strong belief in God. Priest was d'Artangan's parent's best friend. All d'Artangan knew about his father was what Priest told him. He knew that his father was a musketeer for the King's Own. He also knew that his mother was a beautiful woman of high class. She could have been queen of France but she chose father. The last piece of information given to him was that his father and mother were murdered by a rogue musketeer. The only way this man is different was because he had one eye. The other one got cut out by d'Artangan's father when he was fighting for his and his wife's life.

Today is a very important day in d'Artangan's life. He is going to France to become a musketeer, like his father.

"D'Artangan. I can take you to France but I will not help you become a musketeer. You must do that on your own." Priest was getting the horses ready for the long journey. D'Artangan's horse is white with a black diamond on her forehead. D'Artangan calls her Jenny. He was never good with making up names. There was a black horse next to Jenny. This horse looked old and crippled.

"Why don't you get rid of that horse, Priest. It doesn't have much to live for."

"I don't believe in putting living things out of their misery. You know that better than anybody in this house."

"I am the only other person in this house."

"The more for you to know." Priest and d'Artangan started to laugh. It has always been an inside joke to them that they never had a maid or anybody else in their house. They don't know why this strikes them as funny.

"We never figured out why that is so funny", said d'Artangan while trying to calm down.

"And I'm afraid we will never know." The laughter went on for a for more moments and finally they stopped. "Now, I want you to remember what I taught you."

"'Never let anybody take you for a fool. If you have to, fight them.' I think you've told me that enough times already."

"You can never say anything too many times. We better leave now before it gets dark."

They rode off into the afternoon sun. They rode on until sunset, when they had to find somewhere to stay before it got too dark. They came across a little place called the Hanging Hanks. It seemed like a place where they could get into trouble, but they needed to get somewhere quick.

When d'Artangan and Priest walked into the muggy common room, they saw a man with a patch on his face and a peg leg. The man had a hood on to cover his hair. There was a woman who looked like the bar maid. She had a bonnet and a ragged dress on. When she smiled, her teeth were yellow and crooked. In this common room, the tables were all set out for dinner and d'Artangan and Priest were starving.

They went up to the front desk and asked for a room and some food. The man behind the desk had a wicked smile. He was a big man with, it looked like, five chins. He had an apron on that was stained with food.

"Your room number is twenty-one. Enjoy your stay", he said in a gruffy old voice. It sounded like a frog was stuck in his throat.

Priest and d'Artangan fell fast asleep after they ate and they weren't bothered for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

D'Artangan woke up before Priest and went down to breakfast. There, he had eggs and bacon. After he ate, he went to the stables to feed the horses. When he was in front of the door, he saw three men messing with his and Priest's horses.

"You know, it's rude to mess with another man's horse", d'Artangan in a playful tone.

"What's it to you, buddy", one of the men replied.

"Well, it's kind of sort of my horse. So I would really appreciate it if you would back off."

"Boy, you don't know who you're dealing with, do you? This is the King of Thieves. He will take you down", the other man chuckled in a low tone.

The third man joined in," You are way over your head boy. This is the best swordsman ever to live."

"Alright, one, why are you calling me boy? Nobody has called me boy since I was five. Two, if you think he is the best swordsman ever, then you need to get out more."

The King of Thieves laughed at this. "You have a big head, don't you? Well we can fix that."

"Alright, you and I will fight. Your goons can't get in the way no matter what."

"You drive a hard bargain. Deal."

They both drew their swords. The King of Thieves was the first to lung. D'Artangan blocked that and did a counter attack. They circled each other for a while, then the King of Thieves did a slash movement and d'Artangan blocked it yet again.

"Would it make you angry if I said I slept with your mother last night?" said one of the King's men.

"Not really. My mother died when I was three."

They continued to fight when suddenly d'Artangan found and opening and took it. He took his sword to the King's throat.

"Yield?"

"Yield. Where did you learn to fight in the street?"

"I guess you could say I grew up in a tough neighborhood. You aren't too bad yourself. Where did you learn?"

"Exact same way you did. You also have a quick tongue."

"That is my personality. I have always been quick."

"No hard feelings about the mother comment right?"

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse than that."

"I don't like to insult people while I'm fighting. That's just Jeremy's way of fighting. Oh! Excuse my manors. This is Jeremy", the King pointed to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a gruffy looking face that had soot all over it,"and this is Nealson", then he pointed to the man next to him."Nealson is my right hand man. He always has my back." Nealson had light green eyes on the inner circle and the outside of his eye is a dark green. His hair is a dark brown and very long.

"Nice to meet you. I'm d'Artangan. What is  _your_  real name?"

"My real name is only for people I can trust."

"I believe if a man is good with a sword, you can trust him with your life."

"That is a very good philosophy. My name is Thomas, but call me Tom."

"It's very nice to meet you Tom. Now, what, exactly, were you doing with my horse."

"We were actually going to steal it, but now that I know you, I can't steal it."

"That is very kind of you."

Nealson whispered something to Tom and Tom reacted like he liked it."That is a very good idea Nealson. D'Artangan, Nealson and I have agreed that we could be friends. You know, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. If you need anything, just find me."

"And how will I be able to find you?"

"You are going to France, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm the King of Thieves. I have very good connections, d'Artangan. Well, if you mention my name in any inn in France, you can get somebody to send me a message."

"I'll do that. The same for you. If you need me, I'll be trying to become a musketeer."

"Such a pity, I could have used you as a thief."

"Why do you think I would be a good thief?"

"Because I don't believe that apple was paid for. I'll be seeing you."

After that he left. How did he know that d'Artangan stole that apple? He would never figure it out. When d'Artangan got into the room, Priest was just waking up.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like you needed it. Don't worry, we wont be late."

"Alright, but I'm going to eat first. I'm starving."

D'Artangan didn't tell Priest about Tom. He figured it was his business and not Priest's. When d'Artangan and Priest went to get there horses, Jeremy was standing next to Jenny.

"I wanted to apologies personally about the comment I made about your mother. It was rude and uncalled for. I wanted you to know that if there was anything I can do for you, any favors, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do Jeremy. Don't worry about it too much. I, of all people, know what it's like to feel guilty. It can drive you mad."

Jeremy nodded and left. Once he left, Priest asked",What was that all about?"

"I made a new friend this morning while you were asleep. Nothing too big for you to worry about."

Once they got there stuff together, the left for France. One thing d'Artangan learned was that having a friend with an underground organization, might come in handy some day when he becomes a musketeer. The weird thing is, he's never had a friend, other than Priest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Priest and d'Artangan finally reached Paris, France. The first set of business was to find a place to stay. They came upon this little inn called The Finn Inn. It was a quaint little inn. It had a little common room with a small fireplace. There was nobody there, which suited d'Artangan fine because he liked the peace and quiet. It wasn't the cleanest place in town but it would do.

They went up to the, not so friendly, man at the front desk."Excuse me, sir. Could we please have a room?" said Priest.

"What if we're full?" was the man's reply.

"Well then, where are your guests?" d'Artangan asked.

"What if we're closed?" the man asked.

"Well if you are closed, why would you tell us you have guests and are full?" d'Artangan said right quick. The man was not happy about being outsmarted, so he sent them off to their rooms.

"Bianca! Come and get these gentlemen's bags." the man screamed so that the whole neighborhood could hear.

A beautiful girl came into the room with brown blonde hair and deep dark brown eyes. She looked shy and quiet. She had a tattered old dress on and her hair down to her elbows. Her hair was also as wavy as hair could possibly be.

"Bianca, stop wasting time and get these men's bags to rooms twenty-four and twenty-five. Excuse her. She can't talk and she doesn't have a temper. The best kind of women, no?"

"We don't believe in treating women like that," said Priest.

"What are you? Some kind of priest?"

"Some kind of priest."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Let us leave this quarrel to the past. No more witty banter back and forth," d'Artangan said in a calm cool voice.

"Bianca. Show them to their rooms."

Bianca showed Priest to his room and helped him put his suitcase on the bed. She is really strong for a young girl. She does not show it because her clothes are baggy. When she came to help d'Artangan, he was already getting settled in. She knocked on the door and he answered. When he opened the door, he had no shirt on. He is very masculine with a six pack.

"I don't need any help. Thank you, though." She nodded her head and turned to leave. "I want to apologies for your boss. That is the wrong way to treat a lady." She nodded her head "thank you" and left.

D'Artangan fell asleep for the rest of the night. He woke to a scream. He put some pants on and grabbed his sword. The scream seemed like it had come from the bathroom. He found the door open and walked in. Bianca was sitting on the guy from the front desk.

"Well, I think you've got it all together here." He said to the man at the front desk," That is why you treat women with respect. Now what happened here."

D'Artangan finally noticed a woman in the bath tub and nodded his head in respect,"Excuse me, ma'am. Bianca? Do you mind letting the owner of the hotel out from under you and tell me what happened?" She looked at D'Artangan like she was saying,"Are you serious? What part of 'I'm a mute' did you not get?" Although she couldn't tell him, she came outside anyway.

They walked into d'Artagnan's room and Bianca sat down on the chair. D'Artangan got out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Here. Answer my questions honestly and truthfully. What happened?" She scribbled down something and handed it to him.

She wrote  _"I was sitting in my room when I heard the girl scream and ran in."_

"Alright. How did you get there so fast?" She wrote something down again.

" _I run very fast."_

"Where did you learn to defend yourself?" Again, she scribbled down something and handed it to him.

" _My father taught me before he died. He told me that if anything should happen to him, he didn't want to leave me empty handed."_

"Tell me where you are from."

" _My father told me never to tell anybody my heritage."_

"Why?"

" _Again, I can't tell you. If I did, I would disobey my fathers wish on his deathbed. I just can't disobey my father's wish."_

D'Artangan sighed and then let her leave. She was a mystery but he had no time to figure it out right now. He had to get to musketeer headquarters. He got dressed and left for the headquarters of the musketeers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a nice sunny day and all the musketeers were invited to a big get together in the quart yard of musketeers headquarters. Cardinal Richelieu had called a meeting for all the musketeers to attend. No one knew what was happening. They all stood in the quart yard and waited for their orders.

Inside was Cardinal Richelieu and his right-hand man, Monsieur de Gamieur or, as everybody else calls him, Andy. Now why they call him Andy is a question nobody can answer, but that is what he told people to call him and nobody wants to disagree with him. Monsieur de Gamieur is the best swordsman that ever lived. He is fast and doesn't have anything to lose. He has no family or kin. He is a very lonely man and only take orders from the Cardinal.

"When shall we tell them?" said Monsieur de Gamieur. His voice was raspy and deep.

"Calm down my one-eyed friend. We shall tell them when they all arrive," Cardinal Richelieu said in a calm, cool voice. The cardinal seemed like a man who could keep his cool in the worst situations."I told you that you didn't have to come to this."

"I became a musketeer and I'll see the musketeers demise just like I promised I would." Monsieur de Gamieur glanced out the window and said,"It looks like they're all here. Well all except for three."

"I wasn't expecting them anyway. They're probably in some pub getting drunk."

"Or they could be right in the crowd disguised as civilians."

"Here we go." Cardinal Richelieu walked out on the balcony and looked at the musketeers. "The reason we have gathered you together is to tell you that the musketeers are being disbanded. You are now a thing of the past." The musketeers were murmuring to each other." Now don't get discouraged. There will be somebody to protect the king. The cardinal's own guards are going to handle that matter of business. You are now, from this point on, civilians and will not be taking part in any of the events that follow. Remember, 'all for one and one for all.' We will need you to turn in your swords, your vests, and your hats."

When the cardinal went back inside, de Gamieur was laughing."What is so amusing?" The cardinal asked.

"That 'all for one, and one for all' bit. That was a very nice touch."

"Yes. If you can believe it, I made that up all by myself."

"What shall I do now, my lordship?"

"I want you to get some rest, my friend."

"Why? Sleep wastes time."

"Two reasons. One, we have a long week ahead of us." Richelieu started to walk out.

"And what's the other reason."

"You look pale. It looks like you haven't slept in days."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

D'Artangan left the house for the musketeer headquarters. He was running because he was so excited. Suddenly, he ran into a man wearing a ridiculous cloak.

"Watch where you're going boy! You nearly knocked me over." The man cried.

"My bad." D'Artangan started to leave when the man grabbed him by the arm.

"You need to learn to respect your elders, boy!" The man said in a deep, low voice.

"I said 'my bad.' What more do you want?"

"I want to teach you some manners. Meet me at the old church house at noon."

"I'll be there." D'Artangan cursed himself for getting into a duel on his first full day in France.

Once the man was out of site, d'Artangan ran to the headquarters of the musketeers. When he finally got there, he saw a man sitting by the fire place.

"Is this musketeer head quarters?"

The man stood up and looked at him. "This  _used_  to be musketeer head quarters."

"Well, did they move to a different location?"

"No. They've been disband. So, I suggest you leave France."

"But I just got here."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to leave."

"You don't have to get snappy. I was just asking a question."

"And I just answered it."

"You aren't being a very good host of your country."

"And you're not being a very good guest. You need to learn to hold your tongue, boy."

"Don't call me boy."

"Meet me at the old church at one o'clock."

"I'll be there."

The man left and d'Artangan cursed again. How could he get himself another duel in the same day. It was really impossible. Now d'Artangan was angry and he wasn't going to stop for anyone. He accidentally ran into a man drinking and playing poker with some men. He had one woman on each knee and was about to play a nice hand. D'Artangan accidentally spilled beer all over the man.

"You just spilled beer all over me, son. There is no need to rush. There is more to life than running around." The man looked down and noticed his scarf was drench."You spilled beer all over my scarf. It was a gift to me from the Queen of Sweden."

"There is no queen of Sweden. It's an independent republic."

"Do you know who I am?"

"The biggest windbag in all of France?"

"Oh. Listen to me, little pimple, meet me at the old church at two o'clock."

"Two o'clock." D'Artangan turned and walked away. Then he finally realized what he had just done."Damn it. Three duels in one day." He ran back to the inn to get ready for that afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the edge of the street, there was a bar that had been closed for a week now. The door was broken open and there were three broken steps to the four step climb. On the inside there was moaning. As you walk in the door, you could see two men sitting there laughing like they were having the best time their lives.

All the tables were turned over except for the one that the two men were sitting near. One of the men had blonde hair and was drinking wine. The other man had dark brown hair and had another wine bottle.

"That was some great fun! I think we should have another appointment just like that."

"I don't think we've done that since the Battle of Chestnuts."

"Oh yeah! That was a fun time."

The men’s words were slurred but they weren't completely drunk. They have a high tolerance because they drink just about every day. All of a sudden, guards with red jackets on came rushing into the empty bar.

"We have orders for you two men to take off your musketeer uniforms and give us your swords."

One of the men sitting at the table said, "Oh! Is this a strip search? Are there any women in there that can do that for us?"

The other man at the table chimed in, "Yeah. We haven't had one of those in a long time."

The captain of the squadron said, "We sent another squadron here earlier. What happened to them?"

One of the drunken men said, "Oh, they're hanging around somewhere."

"Yeah, somewhere close." Both the men started laughing hysterically.

"By whose orders are we to relinquish our right given to us by the king?"

"I am." Monsieur de Gamieur walked into the bar."Athos. Aramis. It's been a while."

"Ahhh. Andy. I thought I smelled a rat. So you think we are really going to bow down to you and the cardinal?"

"Well I didn't think that, but the cardinal does."

"We were honored by the king to be the king's own and we will continue to protect him by the musketeer code."

"Well it's a shame that I have to kill you now."

"You're just saying that."

"So what if I am." He looked around the bar."So, where are the guards that we sent before, just out of curiosity?"

"I told you that they were hanging around here somewhere." said Athos.

"Athos, be nice. You must excuse Athos, he is a little drunk. You must think literally." de Gamieur looked up and saw there was an attic door.

"You put them in the attic? Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Oh! Oh! Let me answer that one! Let's see. Is it because you don't think like us anymore?"

"No, no, Aramis. It's because he's turned into a dog. He only sees the bone in front of him."

"No, Athos. I got a better one. Maybe it's because he's kissing the cardinal's ass."

"By george, I think you've got it."

"That's it. Arrest them!"

Right when the men started to charge, another man jumped onto a chandelier. He cut the rope and the chandelier fell on top of all the men in cloaks and missed de Gamieur.

Aramis said," Perfect timing, Porthos."

Porthos replied," I was aiming for the rat." Athos, Porthos, and Aramis surrounded de Gamieur with their swords pointed at his neck.

"Now you go back and tell the cardinal that we will not stop protecting the king. As musketeers, we swore to protect the king 'til death and that's what we plan to do." Athos said in a proud and dignified tone.

"Oh! Tell the cardie I said hi." Aramis said.

"And tell him I'm mad at him for missing our date." Porthos chimed in. Then Porthos and Aramis clashed swords together in a playful manner." I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," both Aramis and Athos said in a monotone voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

D'Artangan entered the inn at nine o'clock. He ran up the creaky stairs to his room. When he reached his door, he found a note. The note read:

_Meet me in the stables. Make sure you do not bring Priest with you._

_K.T._

_K.T.? Who is K.T.?_ D'Artangan thought. He didn't know anybody with the initials K.T. He decided to grab his sword and two knives, one to put in each shoe, and his small pocket knife in his hat. You can't be too prepared for what might happen.

When he walked downstairs, he didn't see Bianca anywhere. He wanted to talk to her before he went to the stable. Maybe she wanted to talk to him. Maybe she was the one who left the note.  _This is too weird._ He thought.  _It couldn't be Bianca who wanted to talk to me. Her initials aren't K.T._

When he reached the stable, he saw two men standing in the dark of the stall.

"Are you men the people who left that note on my door?"

"Ahhhh. D'Artangan, my boy. How are you? I told you, you will always find me."

"Tom. Who is this? Nealson? You grew a mustache. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We need your help."

"Help with what?"

"Nealson was caught doing a job for me and now, everybody in England is looking for him. I need a place for him to stay."

"Well why don't you use one of your favors from a hotel or something?"

"Because I don't trust any of them."

"That really makes me feel special. You trust me?"

"You remind me of me. Besides, I trust you more than I trust the other hotel owners. Will you do it?"

"Alright, he can sleep in my room. I don't know where but I'll figure it out."

Nealson, saying something for the first time to d'Artangan, said," Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, Tom, you know this means you owe me one right?"

"Yeah, I know. It is hard to know you owe somebody who probably has everything. It hurts."

"Well, that's what friends are for."

"I'm surprised you consider me a friend, when you don't even know me."

"I'm a very surprising guy. You know what room to go to. Oh! If a girl comes in that looks really shy, tell her I should be back at ten tonight. I asked her to come earlier but I just received a new...appointment that I just can't miss. Tell her I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to her."

"You have a girlfriend already? Wow you're quick."

"She's not my girlfriend. She is a mute so be nice. I wanted to ask her about something she said this morning."

"Alright." Nealson said. He never said much, but when he said something, it was straight and to the point.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

D'Artangan arrived at the church early to take a look at his surroundings. He doesn't like to fight someone at unfamiliar territory. He saw a huge wall with stairs all up the side of the wall. It looked like they were old and unstable. The rocks were falling without any help of animals or human. He knew the structure could fall at the slightest touch or hit or disturbance.

He heard horse hooves galloping toward him from the north.  _That must be the first one,_ he thought. He was ready for one person to be galloping in, but, instead, he heard more than one hooves. When they came into view, he saw three people. They were the same people he was supposed to fight.

"Athos," Porthos said, "you cannot fight this boy."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm going to fight him at two o'clock."

"I have one with him as well," Aramis added.

"Well, well, my little rude friend, looks like we better get busy with our duel then. Although I don't think you'll be able to fight the other two men."

"I wouldn't doubt that. I can take anybody. I am the best swordsman from where I come from."

"Well, then. You must be the only swordsman where you come from," Porthos remarked in a playful manner.

"Porthos, remember what I told you about insulting your dueling partner?"

"No." They all laughed hysterically.

"We won’t get started 'til midnight the way you three talk."

"What, you eager to die an early death?"

"No. I have some...business to take care of when I get done with this."

"Well then, let's not keep you waiting." Athos put his sword on and took off his cloak. Under his cloak, he had a blue tunic looking thing. It had the symbol of the three musketeers on the front and back.

"You're a musketeer?" Aramis and Porthos took off their cloaks and they had the blue tunic on as well. "You're all musketeers?"

"You pick your enemies very unwisely."

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere."

"Well apparently, you found us."

"Athos, start the fight so we can finish this and go back to the pub."

"Well then, let’s start."

Athos and d'Artangan got in the fighting stance ready to fight, when there were more horses coming their way.

"Musketeers?" said a man in the front. Apparently he was in charge.

Athos said in a whisper that only d'Artangan, Porthos, and Aramis could hear, "Only a fool would try to arrest twice in one day."

"You are hereby under arrest by decree of Cardinal Richelieu."

"A fool." said Porthos and Aramis.

"Unless you wish to comply."

"Of course we don't wish to comply, give us a minute." Athos, Aramis, and Porthos got in a circle and started talking. "Alright there are five of them and three of us."

"There are four of us."

"We don't want you to get involved."

"I want to become a musketeer like my father. He would have been upset if I didn't help."

"What's your name, boy?"

"D'Artangan."

"Athos, Aramis, Porthos." Athos pointed to each person as he said their name.

"Are we all acquainted, now? Good." Porthos turned around with his sword out and said, "Now we have a reason not to comply."

The men in red tunics got off their horses and drew their swords. Two of them ran toward Aramis, one ran toward Athos, one ran toward Porthos, and the man in charge ran toward d'Artangan. Aramis was being pushed toward an opening in the wall. He pushed one of the men inside while the other was on the outside. The two men lunged at Aramis, but he moved out of the way and the two men lunged into each other.

Athos was just fighting in the open space. The man he was fighting looked pretty scared of him. Athos was looking for an opening and finally found one. He lunged for that spot and the man dropped to his knees.

"You're supposed to keep your guard up. Stupid kid."

Porthos was having a good old time with his guy. It wasn't like the guy wasn't good or anything. It was just Porthos being Porthos. The man finally started running because he couldn't beat him. Porthos got out one of those things that choke the person when you throw it, and threw it at the man. He hit him right on the money.

"The smell of victory." Porthos walked back to Aramis and Athos who were watching d'Artangan on the wall. "How's our little friend holding up?"

"He’s staying in there."

"Thank God."

D'Artangan was on the ledge of the wall. He knew he had to get off the wall soon or the pressure they were putting on it would make it topple over. He was blocking, lunging, and blocking again. This was getting old. He couldn't find an opening. Then he decided to try and push the man over the ledge. He started pushing forward. Forward again. Finally the man lost balance and fell off the edge. D'Artangan then got off the wall before it fell.

When he finally got down to the floor level, the three musketeers were already getting ready to leave.

"You did a good job. Your father would have been proud."

"Where are you guys going?"

"We are leaving and I suggest you leave France."

"But I just got here."

"You'll be arrested for helping us and probably executed as well. Heed my advice." At that note, all three of them galloped away. D'Artangan was left there all alone.  _I am not going to leave town. This is insane. I was always taught never be a coward._

As d'Artangan was about to leave, he heard more horses coming.  _This is not good._  With the guards still around him, he knew he would have to die protecting his life.

"Where are the musketeers?" said a man in black. He had an eye patch on one eye. He wore black everything.

"I don't know."

"Liar."

"I don't lie to the authorities." The man in black trotted up to d'Artangan and stared for a minute then said. "Traitors aren't treated very nicely in France."

"I don't see any traitor to the throne except you." The man in black laughed for a minute then took out his sword and hit d'Artangan on the head.

"Take him to the prison. We can question him there more easily."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When d'Artangan awoke, he smelled the worst thing he's ever smelt. He wanted to gag but there was a man standing by the gate. At first he didn't recognize him because of the dark, but he realized it was the man in black.

"It appears Sleeping Beauty has awoken. Now, all you have to do is answer my questions and you won’t get hurt. It's one simple question. Where are your three friends?"

"One, they're not my friends. Two, I don't know. I believe I told you that at the field before you knocked me unconscious."

"You know, I've fought a man with this sword once. Where'd you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it. It was my father's."

"Oh was it? Well then I take pride in telling you that I am the man that killed him." d'Artangan was in shock and anger.  _This man is telling me that he killed my father._ "Yes. I told you that because I want you to die knowing who killed your father. It should make you feel better."

D'Artangan wanted to throttle the man. He wanted to hit him. Kill him even. Then Andy got up close to him and whispered into his ear," I wish I had the pleasure of killing you and your father."

"Sadly you don't. An executioner does." Andy hit d'Artangan on the back of the head again.

"Chain him up," then he walked out.

The guard came into the cell to tie d'Artangan up. When he got there, d'Artangan punched the man, and then knocked him to the ground where he stayed unconscious.  _I have to get out of here._  D'Artangan thought. He walked out of the cell and wondered down a passage way, where he passed a door that was cracked open. He saw Cardinal Richelieu sitting in a chair next to the fire. Then he heard somebody coming and hid. It was a lady in a cloak.

When she came in, the man announced her," Lady de Winter."

D'Artangan couldn't see anything, but he could still hear the conversation.

"Lady de Winter. That is a very lovely dress."

"Don't push your luck. What do you want me to do?" She had a crisp voice that had a special spark to it. It was like a seductive tone.

"Do you not want to just talk?"

"The quicker you give me the assignment, the quicker you become king."

"Alright. Give this document to Buckingham."

" **The** Buckingham? In England?"

"Yes. It's an alliance. Make sure he signs it and gives it back to me. You will be provided a carriage and body guards. You will be taking a ship called the Percephany. It leaves at two a.m. tomorrow."

"An alliance with England, eh? You really want that crown, don't you? Well I'll be seeing you, your eminence. Or should I say your majesty?"

"Majesty sounds good to me." d'Artangan ran back to hide, when he was grabbed from behind.

"It seems like we can't keep you in a cell, can we?" It was Andy's voice. Andy threw d'Artangan into the room the cardinal was in.

"He was listening to your private conversation."

"How much did you overhear?"

"I couldn't hear. The voices from the prison were too loud."

"Why should I take your word for it?"

"Because I am a man of my word."

"I will let you go if you tell me where your three friends are."

"I will tell you what I told the other ten people I told, I don't know."

"And if you did?"

"I wouldn't tell you."

"Fine. You will die in the morning. Take him away." Two guards came in and took d'Artangan away. "He dies tomorrow at dawn. He looks familiar."

"My eye, sir."

"Ah. So his father was the one who took your eye. He looks exactly like him. Such a pity he has to die. His father was a good swordsman. I figure the genes would've been the same."

"He is arrogant and young. He has had a good life. Better luck next time. Oh wait, there won’t be a next time for our young friend." they both started to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nealson was asleep at the hotel. He was dreaming that he was with Tom again. He was fighting by his side, when suddenly, somebody threw a knife at Tom. Nealson jumped in its way and it hit him in the shoulder.

Nealson woke up as soon as he got hit. There was a noise in the hallway. A girl came rushing in. She saw the man and gave him a note. Nealson read the note and had a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Bianca nodded her head yes. "The pirate?" Bianca and him ran out the door as fast as they could. The note fell on the bed. It read:

_d'Artangan is in trouble. He is going to get executed in the morning. We need to find Porthos._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

d'Artangan was standing on a platform. There were two people measuring him. The only thing they didn't measure was his head. They only measured to the neck.

"What a waste," one of the women said.

He wasn't ready to die but he didn't want to look scared.  _I'll meet my father soon. That's the positive side of things._

On the balcony, Cardinal Richelieu and Andy were sitting watching the whole thing.

"He doesn't look scared," the Cardinal commented.

"He is afraid to die. He's just really good at hiding it. Like his father."

"Do you really want to watch this?"

"I'll be fine. You shouldn't be worried about me. We have a big week."

Back down on the executioner’s deck, d'Artangan was finally facing the fact that he was going to die no matter what. He was thinking of Priest.  _He'll never forgive me. Even in heaven. He'll never forgive himself for leaving me alone, either._  The executioner pushed d'Artangan down on the tree stump. There was a big crowd. They were watching the execution. This was a big event for them. The executioner got up close to d'Artangan.

"This axe was given to me from the Ambassador of Wazakazoo."

d'Artangan looked at him and knew who it was.  _Porthos._   _How did he find out? Nobody knew about this until today._  The priest came up and had a bible in his hand. His head was down and you couldn't see his face.

"May God be with you, my son. Remember, all for one and one for all." The man raised his head so only d'Artangan could see his face.  _Aramis. What is going on here?_

d'Artangan looked around to see if he knew anyone else. He saw two guards. One he realized was Priest.  _How did they know about him?_  The other guard looked familiar but he couldn't place it. Suddenly, d'Artangan heard horses running through the square. Then Priest ran up and with the other guard and undid d'Artangan's restraints. Guards came running up to the deck and Porthos hit one of them with the butt of the axe. Aramis took a gun out of the bible he was holding and shot at the rest of the men. He made the sign of the cross with the smoke coming out of the gun. Athos came rushing in with the Cardinals' horses.

They all jumped on the carriage: d'Artangan, Aramis, Porthos, Priest, and the other guard. The other guard and d'Artangan jumped in the front with Athos. Porthos, Aramis, and Priest jumped through the roof of the carriage.

"Hey, Athos. Where'd you get this carriage?" Aramis asked.

"I got it compliments of the Cardinal."

"Well that was thoughtful of him," Porthos said.

"Who's this?" d'Artangan asked Athos.

"I'm sure you know her. It's Bianca." Bianca took off her disguise and d'Artangan realized it was her immediatly.

"What is she doing here?"

" _She_ is the one who warned us about the Cardinal. Didn't you know that?" Porthos said.

"How did you find out?" She gave d'Artangan a note. Apparently she knew he was going to ask that. It read:

_I know all of the secrets to the palace. I used to work there. My parents were the cooks so I was a servant. When they died, the king told me about the passage ways so I could get away if I wanted. I didn't understand why but I do now. Sorry I didn't tell you before but I didn't know who you were. Anyway, he gives me money to live on but I try to earn my own. The Cardinal doesn't know who I am. So I'm safe from him hurting me. I come and go as I please._

d'Artangan took a while to put it all together.  _She knows about everything in the palace?_  If she knew then why didn't she let him out? That was a question that d'Artangan knew the answer to.

"How did you know where to find them?" She grabbed the sheet of paper out of d'Artangan's hands. She scribbled something on the paper and gave it back to him. It read:

_I know where every musketeer likes to hang. I knew Porthos had ideas for everything so I figured he could help. Thankfully, you three had met earlier today._

d'Artangan thought that this was the strangest coincidence ever. He didn't know what to think. Suddenly, there were horses with men in red tunics. It was the Cardinal's guards.

"What in the world does he want with you?" Athos asked.

"I know that he's planning to kill the king and steal the throne."

"Tell us something we don't know," Aramis said.

"Well the Cardinal sent a messenger to get an alliance with Buchingham."

"The Duke of Buckingham?" Porthos asked.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He rules England, the way the Cardinal rules France," Aramis said.

"Is the Cardinal a man of God or a man of gold," Priest asked.

"Why do you ask?" Athos asked.

"Well he has gold galore and two bottles of liquor."

"What kind?" Porthos asked.

"Well there’s some brandy."

"I'll take that," Athos said. "You drive d'Artangan."

"And some '72 Cherie."

"And we'll take that," Porthos said.

"Porthos, what color wine is a '72 Cherie?" Aramis asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, nothing red." Then Porthos threw the bottle at the men in red tunics. Then the men started shooting at them.

"Now Porthos, you made them angry," Aramis said playfully.

"Well they deserved it." Then Porthos pulled out a gun and shot a man off his horse. Now the carriage was coming to a big fork in the road.

"d'Artangan turn right," Athos said.

"Right?"

"Right!" d'Artangan made a hard right just as a man with a cart pulled in right behind them. Then they came into this camp where a bunch of loyal people for the Cardinal resided.

"Is this where you _wanted_  to go?" d'Artangan asked.

"Well I wasn't expecting to run into a bunch of musketeer lovers."

"I've got an idea," Priest said. "Go on top of the hill I'll tell you the rest when we get there."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

d'Artangan pulled up to the top of the hill and Priest jumped out before they even stopped.

"Get out of the carriage," Priest said. "Athos, give me that brandy." Athos gave Priest the brandy and jumped down.

"I think I know what you're going to do. That's brilliant," Athos said. "I'll get the horses."

d'Artangan ran to help Bianca down. She had taken off her tunic and hat. She looked really beautiful when she was in a hurry. Her hair fell without any treatment to keep it from looking nice.

"You alright?" d'Artangan asked. Bianca shook her head yes. "Good. Get on the horse and go back to the hotel." She shook her head no. "I'm trying to protect you." She wrote something down and gave it to him.

_I don't need protection. I need to find answers. I am going to help whether you like it or not._

d'Artangan knew he couldn't change her mind. She was stubborn and knew what she wanted.  _That's what I like about her. She reminds me of me._

Priest spread the brandy all over the seats of the carriage. Then he looked at the bottle and took a swig for himself. He took gun powder and put it in the middle of the carriage. He took a gun out of his pocket and shot at the gun powder. The carriage exploded into a heaping fire.

"Help me push this toward that cart of gun powder."

Everybody, including Bianca, pushed the cart down the hill. It rolled and ran into the cart. Bulls- eye! The gun powder cart blew up and barrels of gun powder flew all over the place. Hitting tents and everything else it could hit.

"Let's go." Athos and Priest got their own horses, d'Artangan and Bianca rode on the same horse, and Aramis and Porthos rode on the same horse.

"Do you know how wrong this is?" Porthos asked.

"Would you rather walk?" Athos asked.

"No. But I would rather have a girl sitting in front of me instead. No offense."

They rode on for a long time. It was almost dusk when they finally found a place to stay.

"Hope this isn't to rough for you, father," Athos said.

"It's Priest. There's a difference," Priest whispered to himself.

As they walked in, women ran to Porthos. There were at least five girls standing around him.

"Hello, my wenches," Porthos said. The girls giggled.

"Why do you persist on chasing women seven times younger than you?" Aramis asked.

"Because women my age aren't as fun," he said playfully. Aramis shook his head.

Bianca went up stairs to get some sleep. She'd been awake for forty-eight hours. Priest went up stairs as well. He didn't like bars. They made him remember the old days. That wasn't really the good ol' days though. d'Artangan sat with Porthos and Aramis.

"Why does Athos sit by himself?"

"He likes to drink alone." Aramis answered.

d'Artangan walked over to Athos. Athos looked at d'Artangan walking over.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"You can fight like a man but let's see if you can drink like one." Athos slurred. He poured d'Artangan a glass of wine. "What shall we drink to?"

"Love," d'Artangan said. He was thinking of Bianca the whole time they were drinking.

"Love," Athos said in a chuckle. "Let me tell you a story about love. There was this man, a count. He was the heir to his father’s land and possessions. One day he saw this beautiful woman. They spent every day with each other." Athos took a swig of wine out of the bottle.

"What happened to him," d'Artangan asked.

"The poor fool married her."

"Isn't that what people do when they're in love?"

"Shut up! One day they were riding through the woods, when she fell off her horse. When the husband went back to see her, he saw a mark on her right shoulder, the mark of someone to be killed. The man didn't know what to do. Men on horses came and took her away. The last thing he heard her say, was her dying devotion to him. He could not give the words back. The next day, the Count's son left. Never to be heard from or seen again." d'Artangan couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say after that.

Suddenly, Porthos came crashing into the table. He was obviously drunk. Women were standing around him laughing and giggling. Porthos looked up to Athos.

"Oh. Could I have this dance?" his words were so slurred that you could hardly understand it. Athos just laughed and then punched Porthos right in the face.

d'Artangan walked into his room and found Nealson, Tom, and Jeremy. He was half expecting to see them.

"We're here to help," Tom said in an angry voice.

"Help with what?" he asked.

“What do you think? I'm the King of Thieves. I know everything going down. This is a personal vendetta against the Cardinal. He found one of my spies in the palace and put him in the dungeon. Naturally, I want revenge. We also brought more horses. We saw you sharing a horse and thought it would be a good idea."

"Thanks. We'll be leaving early in the morning."

"We'll be there."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Cardinal was pacing the room. Andy came in and the Cardinal paid no attention to him.

"Did you find them?" The Cardinal was still pacing the room.

"No, your grace," he said.

"No matter. My messengers will go to every bounty hunter and loyal man. That message will have the four men running to nowhere. They won’t be able to go anywhere without getting shot at."

"What about the boy?"

"What about him?"

"He knows our plans."

"He won’t get anywhere. Don't worry. He doesn't know what our spy looks like. Now let's go discuss the king's birthday arrangements." They started laughing as they walked out. There was a picture on the Cardinal's desk with a picture of four men on it: d'Artangan, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis. Then it read:

REWARD: 10,000 gold pieces

**DEAD OR ALIVE**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That night they rode off so they wouldn't have to pay the tab and they needed to catch the boat, the Percephany.

"So remind me why we had to leave Bianca," d'Artangan asked.

"Women just get in the way," Tom answered.

"Besides, it's too dangerous for her," Athos added.

"Why do I hear hooves this late at night?" Porthos asked.

"Is that a trick question?" d'Artangan asked.

"No, I hear it, too," Tom, "And that is more horses than we have."

Athos looked behind him and he saw a bunch of horses coming over the hill.

"Umm... I don't think we're alone," Athos pointed out.

"I just don't have any luck today, do I?" d'Artangan said talking to himself.

"Listen," Athos said, "if we split up, we could shake them more easily. Portos and Aramis together, Tom and Nealson together, and d'Artangan and myself. See ya in Marseilles."

"Or in hell," Aramis said.

They rode off. D'Artangan and Athos went through the forest and thought they were safe. They started to slow down when a bullet hit Athos's horse. They hid behind trees so they could get out of the line of fire.

"You go on ahead to Marseilles. We need to intercept that message," Athos stated.

"But what about you?"

"I can hold them off. Just go."

"But..."

Athos pointed the gun at him, "Go or I will kill you myself."

D'Artangan left. He almost hesitated but decided that might not be such a good idea. As he rode on it was getting later. It was probably midnight and d'Artangan gave into his sleepiness. He fell on the ground in the middle of the road.

A few minutes later, a carriage came up to him and stopped right before him. The driver jumped down and pulled out his sword. He kicked d'Artangan and put his sword to d'Artangan's neck. A woman's voice came from the carriage.

"What is it?"

"Just a boy in the road. It'll just take a minute to take care of him."

"Wait." She stepped out of the carriage. It was Lady de Winter. "Put him in the carriage next to me. He's just a boy."

D'Artangan was put in the carriage. Lady de Winter sat right next to him combing his hair with her fingers. It was almost 12:30. They would arrive in Marseilles at quarter 'til one.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

D'Artangan woke with a start. His shirt and pants were gone and a woman stood next to the bed. He jumped even higher.

"Woah! Where am I and where are my clothes?" D'Artangan tried covering himself up.

"I had them washed." Her voice is cool and smooth. It reminded D'Artangan of someone. "They were so dirty. What have you been doing?"

"That doesn't give you a right to take my clothes. And it is none of your business why I am so dirty."

"I'm sorry." She sounded sincere but D'Artangan did not trust her. "Why don't you sit on the bed and tell me about yourself."

"Or you could give me my clothes back and let me leave. I really must go. Thank you for taking care of me but I really do need to leave."

"What's your rush?" D'Artangan did not want to tell her. He did not trust her. He had to think quickly.

"My wife. She sent me a letter telling me she was pregnant." Lady de Winter's face dropped.

"Oh. What's your wife's name?" She was trying to trick him.

"Her name? You want to know her name?"

"Yes. That is why I asked."

"It's...Bianca. Her name is Bianca. She is really great and I really must go." D'Artangan goes for the door.

"Harper!" A Chinese man jumped out from behind the door.

"I guess that's a no."

"I know who you really are. You know too much." Harper punched D'Artangan in the stomach.

"Ugh! Was that really necessary? I didn't do anything."

"Bring him along with us."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The carriage was silent. Lady de Winter stared at d'Artangan with curiosity while he stared out the window.

"What is a young boy like you doing pretending to be a musketeer?" d'Artangan did not look at Lady de Winter, but he responded as vaguely as he could.

"I am serving my country the best I can." Lady de Winter painted a great grin on her face as if she had already heard that before.

The carriage jolted to a stop and the driver waited for the ship to signal them for the all clear. After moments passed, a torch fired up on the ship. The driver opened the door and helped Lady de Winter off the carriage. D' Artangan was pushed out of his seat and onto the ground. Since his hands were tied behind his back, Parker had to pick him up and push him up the gang plank. As he walked, he tried to think of a way to stop this ship, but being unarmed and outnumbered, it was looking bleaker by the moment for him. He knew once this ship shoved off, he would be stranded in the middle of the ocean.

"Where is everybody?" the driver asked out loud.

"Dead," said another guard. "They’re all dead." Aramis woke up from his position.

"Not all of us." He punched one of the guards in the face and drew his sword. Porthos swung in from above deck and landed right in front of the driver and another guard. He took a deep breath in.

"Porthos the Pirate?" the driver and guard said at the same time, then jumped overboard at their own will.

"Ah," Porthos sighed, "I miss the sea."

Parker held tight onto d'Artagnan, determined not to let go. Lady de Winter slowly backed off the ship and ran. Porthos and Aramis jumped in front of Parker and d'Artagnan. Parker leapt out and did some karate type moves making crazy noises. Porthos and Aramis looked at each other then back at the Chinese guy. Once he was done with his bit, Aramis and Porthos make similar noises and each pull out a gun and shoot him. They start to untie d'Artagnan but he protests.

"Lady de Winter is getting away! Go after her!"

"Don't worry, my young friend," Porthos says. "Athos is already on top of that."

Athos was, in fact, on top of it. As Lady de Winter ran, Athos came from behind and pointed his gun at her. He immediately recognized her.

"Celeste?" he says in disbelief. "But I saw them take you away."

"You aren't really going to shoot me." Athos paused but pointed his gun down. They stared at each other for another moment until a man rode into the conversation.

"Lady de Winter, you are under arrest for the murder of Lord de Winter."

They took her away and all Athos could do was watch them take his one love away from him for the second time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

D'Artangan, Aramis, and Porthos walk into the hotel near the prison. As soon as d'Artangan walked through the door, Bianca came out of nowhere and hugged him until he turned blue.

"That is one hell of a woman," Aramis said as Porthos and he walk past them. Porthos looked back at them.

"Why don't they just kiss already?" Porthos asks.

"Because,” Aramis answered, “they must build sexual tension." They left for their rooms. Bianca broke from her hug and then smacked d'Artangan on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She glared at him as if saying,  _"For getting caught and almost getting yourself killed."_

"At least I made it back safely." She grinned and they stared into each other’s eyes. D'Artangan moved in for a kiss and Bianca placed her hand on his neck and pulled him closer. Time seemed to stop. They broke apart and d’Artangan let out a surprised gasp. He had kissed plenty of women in his time, but never had he had a kiss like that. Bianca smiled and ran to her room. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

D'Artagnan woke up with sun blaring in his eyes. Blinking, he got dressed and went downstairs to the dining area. Aramis, Porthos, and Bianca were all sitting at a table. When they saw him approach, everyone got silent. Porthos got a big grin on his face seeing d'Artagnan.

"Well good afternoon, sleepy!" D'Artagnan sat down and rubbed his face.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"It is well past noon, my boy," Aramis replied. "You had one hell of a day yesterday."

"And thanks to you all, I am alive."

"Well!" Porthos exclaimed. "You can buy us the first round once we have saved the throne."

"Save France," Aramis added. Aramis and Porthos toasted glasses to that last one.

"Where is Priest, Tom, and Nealson?"

"Tom and Nealson," Porthos answered, "are doing some secretive reconnaissance thing and Priest is…well, we don't really know what he's up to."

"Bianca was the last to see him," Aramis added.

They all looked at Bianca who had a smirk on her face. She shifted in her seat then looked up at them as if she were innocent to their assumptions. Giving up on this line of questioning, d'Artagnan noticed who was not sitting with them.

"Where is Athos?" Porthos and Aramis exchanged glances with each other then back at d'Artagnan.

"He's questioning Lady de Winter," Aramis answered cooly. D'Artagnan rose up immediately.

"Shouldn't we be there with him?"

"Hold on lad," Porthos said as he grabbed d'Artagnan's arm. "This is something Athos has to do by himself."

D'Artagnan sat back down in curiosity. All three of them hung their heads as if something was different about this particular captive. The more he thought about it, the more his head hung because he finally understood what he had missed. Right now Athos needed to handle this fight alone.


End file.
